masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Effectofthemassvariety
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mass Effect 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 04:22, November 27, 2009 Game Informer So, have you actually seen the article in question in Game Informer yet? I haven't, which is why I only considered the google docs version as semi-legitimate. As such I was going to hold off on using it as a source for any article, as until there is verification we can't be sure that someone didn't just make it up and claim it was in the magazine. If you verified it yourself, that's cool, but if not, please refrain from using it as a source for now. Thanks, SpartHawg948 22:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I asked an acquaintance about it, and he legitamized it. I didn't technically see it myself. I realize it may cause problems to quote someone's quote of a quote, and I'll refrain from adding things as a source in the future, unless I've seen it myself. :/ --Effectofthemassvariety 00:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I started thinking about it later, and it should be kosher to use now that it does appear more legit. I was just kind of concerned last night, when there was really only one source for the info, but now that it's a little more apparent that this source is kosher, we should be good to go! SpartHawg948 03:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Aight! :) Effectofthemassvariety 05:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The update with the Gameinformer article :) Wow, you were quite fast, How did you know that information was up? What's your screenname for the forums? This way I can notify you immediately if i have new info :Same as it is here: Effectofthemassvariety! :) Effectofthemassvariety 00:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The source is absolutely fine Hello, Me and a friend scanned pages from the Game Informer article, I have included links to the uploaded scan in the Google Document, It is Legit, Wrex's Dialogue Page Thanks for that, yes I copy/pasted, it was easier than retyping everything, and I though I had them all. Again thanks for fixing that. Lancer1289 06:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :No shame in using copy/paste. It's there for a reason right? Anyways, no problem. :) --Effectofthemassvariety 06:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Logos Effect, currently I am rewritting the Class Style guides and I was hoping that you would help with something that relates to the rewrite. Currently there are two images that are good for a picture for the guides. Both images have a modificaion of the image currenlty on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. :Style One: Has the image along with the codex image from ME behind it. :Style Two: Has an image just the class title is switched. Please take a look and comment on my talk page, under the heading Class Guide Logos, subheading Style One Vs Style Two. I will have a seperate section set up for each style. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 23:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voting, however Dammej was working on another project that turned out great. I'd like ask you to check it out in his sandbox and comment on whether we should go with just the standard image, or the new ones on the article's talk page. Thanks again in advance. Lancer1289 04:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I have been finding things like this all over mass effect wiki... "When she returned recorded logs made it more likely that the children were attempting to either get close to her for safety, as the guards had been ordered to keep Jack alive, or were trying to kill her as a measure of revenge." - Aritcle Jack Does this count as speculation, because it sounds like a theory that has as much actual evidence as my Omega-4 relay theory and I have been finding things like this all over mass effect wiki, but it has not been deleated and no one got in trouble to the best of my knowladge. Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Also I responed to your comment on my talk page. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Writing feedback So... just got done reading your first chapter, only slightly later than I said I would. Here's the thoughts: Now, please note that when I'm reading something with an eye toward reviewing or critiquing, unless the story is just plain atrocious, I tend to look for spelling or grammar errors. The way I figure it, if the story itself is sound, then spelling errors and such are the most useful way my somewhat trained eye can improve upon things. So, here's what I found on that front: *Page 1, Paragraph 10, 1st line: Jerrin "made his way threw" the library - should say he "made his way through" the library. *Page 3, Para 4, 4th line: Tycho was "sending multiple computer virus' " - should say he was "sending multiple computer viruses". *Page 3, Para 9, 2nd line: "each shot hit him in the head, and fell to the ground, lifeless" - needs a "he", to make it "each shot hit him in the head, and he fell to the ground, lifeless", as it isn't the shots that are falling to the ground, lifeless. *Page 3, Para 10: Need a question mark at the end of "Are you alright", as opposed to a period, as it is a question, not a statement. And that's all I found there. Sorry if I come across as nitpicky! As for the meat-and-potatoes, it was pretty good. The plot moved along at a fair pace, and there were no real lulls in the story. I never found myself wondering "is this going anywhere?" or growing bored or distracted, and I'm pretty easily bored/distracted, so that's saying something. There wasn't much in the way of character information other than their names, i.e. no real backstory, explanation of who they were, how they know each other, etc, and not much conversation or banter either (other than a little bit of back and forth between Jerrin and Sarah on P2), but I'm assuming that this is mainly because it was just the first chapter, so it wasn't really a big issue. As long as there's some of this info and character development later on in the story. All in all, it was pretty good. The best way I can think of to sum this up is that, based on the little I read, I wouldn't mind reading more of this story. I think it's got some serious potential! :) SpartHawg948 21:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll add my feedback here as well. Most of my comments are shared by Spart, good plot, good setup for more, and I also didn't find myself getting lost or wondering if it was going anywhere. I do some writing myself, and I have to say that I enjoy character developement, which I did notice there was a lack of. Sorry I guess I'm the kind of person who likes to know what and who they are reading about. I'm also kind of a fan of banter between characters as it usually provides some comic relief or you get the opportunity to learn a bit more about them, however I'm also assuming that this was becuase it was the first chapter. Anyway I did like it and please do let me know when you put more up as you've peaked my interest. :Also there was a question you asked me a while back and I never heard back. Currently it's in my archives, and since I really don't like people editing there, if you want to bring it up again, then do so on my talk page. Anywa good work and looking forward to more. Lancer1289 21:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you both for the feedback. Spart, I appreciate you noting where each error was. I honestly don't know how I made some of those errors. I'm surprised that I used 'threw' instead of 'through'! That's a rookie move. ;P I'm pretty nitpicky myself, so I can appreciate wanting to correct them. I'm glad that both of you liked the story. As you both noticed, I was weary of putting the character development early on in the story, instead opting to put some here and there in later chapters. I figured it would get too boring if I put it in the beginning. However, thanks to your feedback, I'm actually going to add more character development and banter into this chapter just to beef it up. It's a pretty short chapter in the first place, and could stand to get a little more substance. I'm actually planning out/writing the second chapter now, so I'll let you know when I put it up. I hope that I can keep it interesting, and make it worth reading. Thanks for bringing that question up again, Lancer, I totally forgot about it. I'll bring it up on your talk page again in a while. I don't need to know it as much as I did back then, so I'll just bring it up when I have some time. Thanks to you both. --Effectofthemassvariety 07:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Tag Quotes I have since moved the discussion to Forum:Spoiler Tag Quotes and added the links as necessary. Just letting you know. Lancer1289 18:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cut Codex Audio template Hi! I'm just writing to make sure that I get some sort of follow up on your post at Talk:Mass Effect 2 Cut Content#Improvements. You mentioned that the audio buttons overlap the text, something that I've not experienced. I was hoping you could provide more information (like your browser, OS, any settings that may be unique to your system, perhaps even a screenshot, if possible). As creator of the template, I'd like it to be accessible to as many people as possible, so I'd like to make it look correct for your system as well. To do that, I need more information, though. :) If you could get back to me at your earliest convenience, I'd love to diagnose and fix the problem. Thanks! -- Dammej (talk) 00:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC)